Roses are Red
by pottermum
Summary: AU Roses can have many different meanings.
1. Chapter 1 Pink

Harry lay in the bed in Charlie's old room, one arm draped over his eyes. He didn't want to be seen, nor see anyone. He'd, quite simply, had enough. He'd lain there for three days now, since the last funeral.

A knock at the door startled him. Without waiting for him to reply, _she_ entered. Harry didn't need to look to see who it was, her fragrance enveloped every one of his senses.

"Harry, I brought you some dinner. Please try and eat," she practically begged.

Harry would have eaten the tray itself, just to make her happy. Hell, all he wanted to do was drag her to him, hold her close, then lose himself in her. So he did the only thing he could right now.

He turned away from her, rolling onto his side, facing the wall. When he heard her gasp, he knew she had felt his rejection.

His heart hurt as he heard her leave the room. He even winced as she slammed the door behind her.

He never wanted to hurt her, but it seemed it was all he did. He didn't deserve her, or her family; nor her brother as his best friend.

He was tainted, dirty. He'd had Voldemort inside him for _eighteen fucking years_ , and now, all that was left was Harry.

 _'Who was Harry Potter?'_ he wondered. They called him a hero; he scoffed at that. He did what had to be done.

Countless dead, families torn apart. The wizarding world was in tatters as it began the long path back to normality. Hogwarts and Gringott's would take ages to repair, even with magic.

Harry wished he could care, but he was spent. He'd given his all and had nothing left.

Ron and Hermione told him they were leaving for Australia to find her parents. They'd asked if he wanted to join them. He'd considered it for a minute, the urge to flee too great to pass. But he'd declined, unable to be around them again, after the last hellish nine months.

He needed distance from them, and probably, them from him.

They were a proper couple now, after snogging during the battle. Harry supposed he was happy for them, if he bothered to care. But right now, caring hurt too damned much.

He rolled back onto his back, now that he knew _she_ was gone. His stomach ached from lack of food, but his heart ached from lack of Ginny.

His mind had always been more in control than his heart. It's why he had been able to let her go after Dumbledore died. Some people called it noble. He called it a curse. He chose to keep his distance from her, despite knowing _she_ was the one to help him through this nightmare. Sometimes, when they'd dated briefly, he'd wondered how she'd known him better than he knew himself.

He looked at the tray _she'd_ brought him. Sure enough, it was his favourite food. Shepherd's Pie and treacle tart. _Goddamn her!_ He picked up the tray and flung it against the wall.

He watched the mess slide down the wall, then lazily cast a Reparo. The mess cleaned itself, and it was as if it never happened.

Harry felt a lot like that mess. Sliding down, down to a heap on the floor. Waiting, needing someone, anyone _(her!)_ to cast a Reparo on him.

Not that he deserved it.

Or _her._

 _HGHGHG_

When Ginny tentatively went to Charlie's old bedroom two hours later, she knocked and hesitated. _He_ barely spoke any more, so there was no use waiting for him to either tell her to enter, or piss off.

She wanted desperately to help him, knowing she was the only one who could. She wanted to climb into bed with him and just hold him tight, to let her know someone cared, she cared. She didn't need to know any details, the where, or when, or how, or why.

She just needed _him._

But he turned away from her, and that hurt.

She took a deep breath and entered, intending to simply pick up the tray that was sure to still be full, and leave.

She knew as soon as she entered.

He was gone.

The bed was made, with not a wrinkle on the bedspread. No sign of any inhabitant. The window was open, letting in fresh air.

It was almost as if he had never even been there. His essence, his _Harry-ness,_ was gone too.

Only the tray, still full, was a reminder that he had been there, not two hours earlier. But resting on the tray was a rose. A pink rose.

Ginny tried not to cry. When they started dating in Harry's sixth year, her fifth, he'd always given her roses. He'd nabbed Neville's help in providing them, and he'd tell her what each colour meant. Yellow for friendship and falling in love, red for love, white for purity and innocence, orange for desire ( he'd blushed when he told her this) pink for gratitude. He'd had a white one delivered for her sixteenth birthday, just after he, Ron and Hermione had left on the Horcrux hunt.

He'd never given her a red rose.

Ginny picked up the rose and sniffed it's beautiful fragrance. She wondered how long ago he'd left, and wondered where he would have gone. She was deeply concerned, for she didn't think he should be alone right now.

She only hoped, wherever he went, he found peace.

With that thought, she let the tears fall. The petals of the rose fell to the ground as she plucked them out, one by one.

 _He loves me, he loves me not._

 _A/N A short introduction, I know. This started out as completely angsty, but as I've gone on, it's completely changed. Next chapter is a filler, explaining where Harry has been. It's also a short chapter, but they do get longer xx_


	2. Chapter 2 Red and White

December 2000

Harry moved easily among the crowd gathered in Rymill Park. No-one spared him a glance, he was just another person heading for Adelaide's premier spot to watch the New Year's Eve fireworks. He easily walked alone, looking for a vendor to buy something to eat.

He could easily have stayed at home, away from the crowds, but he didn't want that tonight. New Year's Eve only reminded him that it was another year away from _her._ It was better if he was in a crowd, rather than alone with his melancholy thoughts

The hot dog vendor had the shortest queue, and he wasn't particularly hungry for anything specifically, so he grabbed one and a coke to drink. It was early dusk, still plenty of time to nab a spot to see the majestic aerial display. He wandered back up the road, stopping at nearby Adelaide Oval.

He'd been to a few Aussie Rules games, and a couple of cricket matches at the iconic oval. The Australians were passionate about their sport, so he'd gone to see what the fuss was about. He'd enjoyed the football but got bored with the cricket.

 _'It's all about tactics, just like wizard's chess'_ , he imagined Ron telling him.

He'd gone to Australia after he'd left the Burrow. Not straight away, as he'd needed to get some money from his vault first. But two days after he'd left the Burrow, he'd arrived in Perth, Western Australia. He'd found a cheap motel and paid for a month stay.

He'd stayed six months, finding work on the wharves. Easy, manual labour that didn't require him to use magic, or save anyone, or fight a dark lord. He got up, went to work, and returned to the motel. Only at night was he not alone, for Ginny invaded his dreams, in a similar way to his sixth year, _damn her!_

He found he liked doing manual labour, liked the sense that his body was getting stronger. He learned to cook for himself; good healthy meals. He remained solitary, not allowing any one to get too close. He joked with the men and women who worked along side him, but never joined them at the pub, preferring to retreat to his run down motel room and read or watch mind numbing television.

 _And dream about Ginny._

He moved on, to the Northern Territory. First Darwin, then Alice Springs. He ran into some magical people at Alice Springs, for the area around Uluru was a magical environment. He fled when he noticed witches and wizards whispering and pointing at him.

He moved to Queensland, then Sydney, figuring it would be easy for Harry Potter to get lost in the busiest capital in Australia. However, it also had the largest magical population in Australia, and he must have been noticed by someone, for not even a week after settling into a motel, he saw his own face plastered across a magical newspaper. **'Chosen One spotted in Sydney!'**

He quickly packed and fled to Melbourne. He picked up work at the markets, which meant early morning starts, again doing simple manual labour. He was finished work by lunchtime, and he started to go to the Muggle gym to work out some of his frustrations.

He soon got bored with the work, and decided to move on yet again. He decided on Adelaide, in South Australia. As he'd always done, he found a cheap motel close to the city, and soon found work as a labourer for a construction company, who built houses all over Adelaide.

Although initially he did grunt work he soon came to love the idea of building homes that people would live in. He found himself talking to the various tradespeople that were involved in house construction, and they were happy to show and advise him of what they were doing. He couldn't actually help them, as he wasn't qualified and for insurance purposes. He didn't mind though, content to watch and learn. In his mind, he was constructing a home.

 _A home for him and Ginny. With kids, and dogs and cats and owls._

He'd long ago given up trying to work out why Ginny wouldn't escape his mind. Other women held no interest for him. He was bound to her, solely. He took care of his baser urges himself, needing no-one else, although Ginny was with him, if only in his mind.

Despite living a Muggle life for work, he still practised his magic every night. As his body got stronger, so did his magic. With time he'd mastered wandless magic; self taught. He also practised yoga and tried various self defence classes.

Harry was brought out of his musings by the peal of bells ringing. He glanced at nearby St Peter's Cathedral, close to Adelaide Oval and, deciding to kill more time, walked closer to the historic church.

It was a wedding. A dusk wedding on New Year's Eve. With the bells pealing, announcing the couple's happiness. As Harry watched on, the bride and groom exited the church, to be surrounded by family and friends.

Harry gasped. The bride had long, red hair. It stood out like a beacon against her pure white dress. Her bouquet was a mix of red and white roses, signifying unity.

He'd never given Ginny red roses.

 _Why_ hadn't he given her red roses?

The bride was ecstatically beautiful, as all brides are. Her groom could barely take his eyes off her, despite the constant handshakes and congratulatory kisses. Harry couldn't blame him.

 _Ginny will make a beautiful bride._

The cars pulled up to take the wedding party away to celebrate the happy couple. The bride and groom posed for photos, drawing the passers by attention.

"Mummy, look, it's a bride," yelled a little girl, pointing.

"Doesn't she look like Cinderella in her pretty dress. Let's wait here and wave to her as she goes past," said the girl's mother.

The bride and groom finally got into the car and it moved off slowly. The crowd all cheered, and the bride and groom waved to people, people they didn't even know.

"She's coming, she's coming," said the little girl excitedly, jumping up and down.

The little girl must have caught the driver's eye, for he slowed down. The bride waved to her, pointing her out to her groom. As they looked back at her, the bride's eyes met Harry's.

Her eyes were brown; Harry was sure. He put his hand on his suddenly aching heart. The bride smiled at him, as the car drove away. Taking her away from Harry.

This was the sign he'd been waiting for.

Three hours later, as the Adelaide night sky lit up, and its citizens sang Auld Lang Syne, Harry was already on his way home to England.

 _To Ginny._

 _ **A/N And now the fun begins**!_


	3. Chapter 3 Orange

January 2nd

Ron Weasley enjoyed days off. He got to sleep late and do whatever the hell he wanted that day. Unless his fiancee had the day off too. Then he did what _she_ wanted them to do that day. She was currently going wedding planning crazy, with lists and notes and appointments booked for this, that and the other. Ron quickly learned, from his dad and brothers, the power of "Yes, dear," and "No, dear."

Hermione didn't have to go into the office that day either so, while they hadn't exactly slept late, they'd certainly stayed in bed late. But she'd only allow them to linger for so long, despite their love making. Ron was preparing to make breakfast while she was in the shower, when there was a knock at their door.

Ron frowned, wondering who it could be. Their family and close friends all had access to their Floo. It was still quite early, too, not even nine in the morning.

The knock sounded again, louder and more forceful. Ron made sure he had his wand in his dressing gown as he went down the hall.

"Ron, are you getting that?" called Hermione from the bathroom.

"Yes, dear," called Ron, opening the door.

His jaw dropped as he saw who his early morning visitor was. "H-Harry?"

Harry nodded, standing uncertainly on the front step.

"Come in, come in," ushered Ron, still shocked. "Merlin, I can't believe it's actually you." He stood aside to allow Harry entry. Ron wanted to hug his best friend, but Harry had a 'hands off' attitude happening. He led the way down the hall to the eat in kitchen, gesturing for Harry to take a seat. He poured him a drink and placed it in front of Harry.

"I'm glad you found us, we bought this place about a year ago," said Ron, still unable to believe Harry was sitting in his kitchen.

"Ron, who was at the door?" called Hermione, from their bedroom.

"You'll never believe me," said Ron, grinning at Harry. Harry, however, remained stoic, taking a sip of his pumpkin juice.

"Was it Mrs Fincham from next door? If she complains about how loud we are when we make love one more time, I'll hex her. My Silencing spells are-"

"Ah, Hermione, love, it wasn't Mrs Fincham. I really think you need to come out and see for yourself," said Ron, his face flushed in embarrassment.

"Is it Ginny and Marcus? Oh, did he propose?" called Hermione, excitedly.

Harry's glass shattered, making Ron jump. Pumpkin juice was all over the table and already dripping down onto the floor.

"Who is Marcus?"' asked Harry, in a deceptively calm voice.

Ron rushed over to the table, a dishcloth in his hand. "Just let me clean this mess up before Hermione gets here, she-"

Harry banged his fist on the table. "Who the fuck is Marcus, Ron?" he yelled.

"Ron? Is that...it sounded like Harry," said Hermione, coming closer. She came to the door and gasped. "Harry!" She raced to him and hugged him tight. When she pulled away, her eyes were bright with tears. However, as she looked up at Harry's face, she realised he was still looking at Ron. Angrily.

"What is it?" she asked both of them.

Harry looked at her. "Where's Ginny?" he asked her.

Hermione shrugged. "Wales, probably. The Harpies recruited her-"

"I know all that," interupted Harry, dismissively.

"She had a week off for Christmas, but returned to Wales yesterday. They started training again today, so she'll probably be at the Holyhead grounds. Wait, Harry, where are you going?" called Hermione, as Harry walked down the hall.

"Wales," was his only reply.

"But-but you won't get in. They don't allow anyone to watch their training mate, not even family," yelled Ron.

Harry stopped at the front door. Ron sighed in relief.

"They won't stop me," said Harry, simply. He opened the door and walked out.

Ron raced down the hall and looked out, just in time to see Harry Apparate away. He walked slowly back the kitchen.

"What the hell was that?" asked Hermione, wiping her eyes.

"Trouble," said Ron grimly. "I think we better let someone at Holyhead know he's on his way there."

"Never mind the Harpies, we need to let Ginny know he's on the way. Why has he come home now?" asked Hermione, going into Ron's arms. "Did he say anything else?"

Ron shook his head. "Just asked who Marcus was-shit, Marcus! Do you think we need to let him know, too?"

"No, I don't think so, not yet anyway. Right now, we need to contact Ginny," said Hermione.

"You use the fireplace in the lounge. I think I'll fire-call my brothers, in case we need to make an emergency trip to Wales," said Ron, grimly.

They separated to make their respective calls. For someone who had been in their home less than ten minutes, Harry had certainly made his presence felt.

HGHGHG

Ginny sighed in relief as Gwenog Jones, the Harpies legendary player and current coach, blew her whistle. She'd been running up and down stairs for the last fifteen minutes and she was exhausted. It was a good exhaustion though. She loved pushing her body harder, and getting fitter.

"Okay, hit the showers and get rub downs then we're up in the air. We'll break for lunch then have a strategy meeting," ordered Gwenog.

Ginny jogged back to the stadium with Genna, who groaned. "I really wish I hadn't indulged at Christmas. Those extra helpings of Chrissy pudding are sitting right here," she said, patting her stomach.

Ginny laughed. "I know what you mean. My Mum's the best cook I know, and it was hard to say no to any of her delicious food."

As they jogged into the change rooms they passed several security guards, who seemed agitated. "Wonder what's up with them?" asked Genna.

Ginny shrugged. "If you want to stay and find out, fine by me. There's a shower with my name on it, and my muscles really need it. Those steps are a bitch," she moaned.

They both went into the locker room. "I'm sure they'll let us know if there's a problem," said Genna, stripping off her training shirt and bra. She wriggled out of her pants and knickers, walking naked to the showers. An elf, wearing the Holyhead Harpies colours, picked up the dirty clothes to launder.

Ginny did the same, stripping down. She kicked her dirty clothes into a pile, then followed Genna to the showers. Most of her team mates were already there.

"What took you so long, Weasley," they teased. "You're the last."

"You bitches better have saved me some hot water," shot back Ginny, laughing.

The Harpies healer poked her head in. "Wilson, Parker, I want you on my massage table in two minutes. Macintosh, Stephens, you're up after them, five minutes, tops. Robbins, Hartford, eight minutes. Weasley, lucky last, ten minutes. Don't keep me waiting, ladies," she warned.

One by one, the other players drifted out. "See ya out there, Gin," called Demelza Robbins, a friend from Hogwarts days, as well as a fellow Harpy.

"Mmmm," moaned Ginny in acknowledgement. She was simply turning this way and that, letting the hot water run over her aching body. She knew it was nearly time to get out, so she turned and nearly jumped out of her skin.

A figure with green eyes and messy black hair stood directly outside her shower door. Green eyes that were burning as they met her confused brown eyes through the muted shower door.

Ginny gasped. "Harry?" She turned the water off and opened the door to the shower stall, but there was no-one there. She quickly stepped out and wrapped a towel around herself, hurrying into the locker room. "Harry?"

The Harpy's elf looked up. "Pardon, Miss Ginny?"

"Was there a man just here? Black hair, green eyes," said Ginny, her heart racing.

The elf looked shocked. "A man? No man is allowed in here, Miss Ginny. Healer Humphries is waiting for you." She handed Ginny her freshly laundered clothes.

"Thanks, oh wait, my bra and knickers aren't here," said Ginny, looking through the pile.

The elf blushed. "There were no under garments to launder, Miss Ginny," she said.

"What? That's strange. Oh well, I keep spare clothes in my locker. Will you let the healer know I've been delayed, please Amra," said Ginny.

"Yes, Miss Ginny," said Amra, and disappeared.

Ginny dried herself with a second towel, and did a drying charm on her hair. She opened her locker, still wondering about her lost lingerie, when she spotted it.

An orange rose. Orange, meaning desire and passion.

She slammed her locker shut and spun around, wand out in front of herself. "Harry, show yourself," she demanded.

There was silence.

Demelza popped her head in, frowning when she saw Ginny wasn't dressed yet. "You better hurry up; Gwenog's spitting chips. I don't know who or what's got her wand in a knot, but she's not happy. Come on, get dressed already!"

"Fine, I'm coming, I'm coming," said Ginny, looking around the locker room. When she was satisfied there was no-one there, she dropped the towel and quickly dressed. She bundled her hair up in a pony tail as she left to go find her team mates.

Harry waited to make sure he was completely alone before he removed his invisibility cloak. He pocketed the dirty bra and knickers and prepared to leave.

 _She knew he was here._

It was just a matter of time.

She'd flown terribly after her rub down, her mind on anything but Quidditch. She'd noticed more security people down below, and wondered what was going on. All the team was unsettled, so Gwenog called them in and sent them off to an early lunch.

"Not you, Weasley," she called out as Ginny prepared to walk off with her team. "You have visitors."

 _Harry!'_ was Ginny's first thought. _'Maybe with Ron and Hermione?'_ She hurried to the visitor's room.

It was just her brothers and Hermione. "Hey, what's going on? Is Mum and Dad all right?" she asked quickly, looking at all of them.

"They're fine, Gin, they don't know we're here," said Charlie, home from Romania for the holidays.

"Well, what's so important you came to interrupt my training? Gwenog is not a happy Harpy," quipped Ginny. No-one laughed.

"It's Harry," said Ron.

Ginny's heart beat faster. "What about him?"

"He's back. He came to our place this morning, asked where you were," said Hermione, coming to stand by her side.

Ginny drew in a sharp breath and closed her eyes. It _had_ been Harry this morning, perving on her in the shower.

"Sis, are you all right?" asked George. Hermione placed an arm around her waist.

Ginny opened her eyes. "I'm fine. So he asked about me, no biggie."

"He said he was coming here. Gin, he knows about Marcus, and he wasn't happy," said Ron.

Merlin, this was a mess. "How did he know?" she whispered.

Hermione looked embarrassed. "I sort of told him, unintentionally. Ron said there was a surprise in the kitchen, and I yelled out if it was you and Marcus and if he'd proposed," she admitted.

"I didn't realise you and Marcus were that committed to each other, Ginevra," said Percy.

"We're not," said Ginny, waving her hand in annoyance. "It's complicated."

"Never mind that, Harry shattered a bloody glass with his bare hands when he asked me who Marcus was," said Ron.

"Gin, Gwenog's given you permission to leave training for the day. We're going to your apartment and putting up new wards, all of us," said Bill. "They'll be stronger if we all add our layers to it."

"Wards against Harry? Why? He would never hurt me," gasped Ginny.

"Gin, he's changed. He's colder, he's harder, he's...gods, help me out, Hermione," pleaded Ron.

"He's stronger, in body and magic, I can feel it," said Hermione. "His shoulders are like, out here. I don't know what he's been doing, but he looks good. Damn good," she said.

The Weasley men looked at her, most in amusement.

"Down, girl," grinned George.

"You saw him for, like, two minutes," said Ron, shocked.

"I had my arms around him for most of that," said Hermione.

"Come on, let's go. I've got to pick Tori up from the Burrow soon," said Bill. He moved to link arms with his sister.

"Side-Apparition? Are you kidding?" asked Ginny. "Did I suddenly become five again?"

"Ha, we wish. You were less trouble," grinned Charlie. He nodded in Bill's direction. "Humour the eldest one."

Ginny sighed and linked her arm with Bill. She closed her eyes as she headed for her apartment.

HGHGHG

"This really isn't necessary," Ginny protested for the twentieth time. "I told you, Harry would never hurt me." She'd changed into track pants and a WWW t-shirt and was bare foot.

"It's just a precaution, Gin, and it's not just for Harry. This will only allow Weasleys and Hermione to get through your wards. Anyone else, you'll need to write the address on some paper, or tell them yourself," said Bill.

"Like a Fidelias? You've put me under a bloody Fidelias? You realise I'll need to let Gwenog know, and I'll probably tell Neville and Luna," she said, hands on hips.

Charlie grimaced. "It's a lesser kind of a Fidelias. Gwenog, Neville and Luna are fine," he said.

"But Harry's not? Since when is Harry the enemy?" she asked.

"You didn't see him this morning, Gin," protested Ron. "He was so bloody intense."

"I haven't seen him at all," lied Ginny, "but if he's home and wants to talk to me, I won't turn him away."

"We're not turning him away, Ginny. We'd love to sit down and talk with Harry, too. Ron wants to ask him to be his best man in our wedding," said Hermione.

"I think our work here is done, chaps. I don't know about you, but I need to get back to work," said Percy.

"Me too," said George.

"We've got invitations to look at, and a cake testing," said Hermione, nodding at Ron.

"Wait, so you lot get to go back to work, but I can't go back to training? Why?" asked Ginny.

"They're adding some extra protection at the stadium," said Bill, almost apologetically.

 _'Too late, Harry's already been there'_ , she thought. "Fine," she said grimly. "I'll sit home and twiddle my thumbs, shall I?"

"You really need to learn how to relax, Gin," said Ron, patting her shoulder.

"Piss off. The lot of you, piss off," said Ginny, waving them away. She plopped down on her comfy sofa and flicked through a magazine.

"You're welcome," sang Bill, as he shepherded them all out of her apartment.

"Owl us if you here from Harry," called Hermione.

"Why, do you want to cop another feel," yelled back Ginny.

She heard her brothers laugh and tease Hermione, who spluttered an explanation. Their voices got fainter as they moved away. Soon Ginny heard several pops of Apparition, and sighed in relief.

"I agree, I thought they'd never leave," said Harry.

Ginny almost fell of the sofa in her hurry to get up. She stubbed her toe on the coffee table. "Ow, fuck, fuck," she moaned, hopping on one foot.

Harry came to her side. "Sit down, Miss Potty-mouth," he teased. He knelt down and took her foot in his rough hands. He gently rubbed her toe. He looked up at her and grinned. "I think you'll live."

"Harry, what are you doing here? Like, here!" she asked, gesturing to her apartment.

Harry stood and helped her to stand. His eyes burned into her. "I'm here for you, Ginny. Only you."


	4. Chapter 4 Petals

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but you left. Left the Burrow, left England," said Ginny, hands crossed over her chest. _'Left me'_ , was unsaid.

"I had to," said Harry. "It was all too much. I had to get away."

"We all understood that, Harry. What hurts is that there was no note, no communication the last two and a half years," she said.

Harry shrugged. "I had nothing interesting to tell you," he said.

Ginny picked up a cushion and angrily threw it at him. He deflected it easily. "You ass, we wanted to know you were still alive! Do you know how upset Mum was, every Christmas, every birthday, she hoped for something...anything from you, you ass!" she yelled.

"You already called me that," said Harry.

Ginny picked up the other cushion and headed for him. "You damn, arrogant prat," she yelled, hitting him with the cushion as she said every word.

"If we're going to have a pillow fight, I'd rather you were in a frilly little nightie," he said, grinning.

Ginny stopped hitting him with the cushion. She looked around for her wand, finally remembering she had left it in her room when she got changed. She stormed past him.

"Looking for this?" he called to her.

She turned to see him twirling her wand in his hand. "Give it to me," she demanded.

Harry shook his head. "Tsk, tsk, Gin, do I look stupid? I'm not in the mood to have bats flying out of my nostrils, thanks very much." He tucked it into his pants pocket.

"Your nostrils weren't the orifice I was thinking of," said Ginny,

"My ass? Hmm, Hermione certainly appreciated it, didn't she?" quipped Harry, turning around to show off his tight ass.

"She didn't mention your ass, you ass," cried Ginny, trying not to look at his fine ass.

"Of course she didn't, not in front of Ron," said Harry, his eyes twinkling.

"Why are you here, Harry?" she asked once again.

"I told you. It was time for me to come home, be with you," said Harry.

"You arrogant jerk, do you think you can just come back to England after two and a half years and what, think we can just pick up where we left off back at Hogwarts?" shrieked Ginny. "Because that was the last time there was any ' _you and me'._ "

"I had nothing to offer you after the battle," he said honestly.

"I didn't want anything, just to be with you, help you," she cried.

"I was drowning, Gin, and I didn't want to take you down with me," he said.

"Yeah well, I'm a good swimmer. I could have kept us afloat, but you never gave me a chance," said Ginny, squaring her jaw as she stared defiantly at him.

"You're the strongest witch I know," he admitted.

Ginny scoffed. "Don't try and sweet talk me. Hermione's stronger and smarter than me."

"Perhaps, but her strength is in her learning and memory. You, baby, are naturally strong. I can't wait to see which traits we pass on to our kids."

Ginny stared at him in shock. "Have you gone crazy?"

Harry settled on her sofa, his feet resting comfortably on her coffee table and his hands behind his head. "So how many kids do you want? Personally, I'm all for the more the merrier, but I concede you have to carry them. I'd like at least three."

"He's crazy. I need to call someone, who can I call?"' said Ginny, aloud to herself. She looked down at him. "How did you get in here? Were you here when Bill and the others cast the new wards?"

"Baby, I was here when you got changed in your room. I had no idea you had freckles literally everywhere. I can't wait to see them even closer," he said huskily.

"You were in there? You pervy git, didn't you see enough at Holyhead while I was in the shower?" yelled Ginny.

"The glass was muted, but I have a good imagination. It's served me well while I've been away," said Harry.

"Where were you, anyway?" asked Ginny.

"Australia. Worked my way around the country, mostly doing Muggle work," he said.

"Like what?'' asked Ginny.

"Mostly construction, but I don't really want to talk about that," said Harry. "I'm impressed that you made it to professional Quidditch, Gin."

"Thanks, but back to you. What do you-"

"And you really made the most of your opportunity when you replaced Warner as Chaser in the match against Tutshill, scoring five goals," said Harry.

Ginny sighed. "So you read my bio, congratulations."

Harry shrugged. "You don't want to talk about our future and I don't want to talk about my past. Seems like we're at an impasse."

"Don't you think we need to talk about the past. Harry, you still haven't told me about the Horcrux hunt or what happened during the final battle," said Ginny.

"I thought Ron or Hermione would have told you," he said.

Ginny looked hurt. "They said it was up to you to tell me."

Harry was surprised they hadn't said anything.

"You know what, I changed my mind. I don't want to know. What I do know is that you need to leave – now!" said Ginny, firmly.

"I don't think so. We haven't set a date for the wedding. I thought something like Bill and Fleur had, something simple at the Burrow. That should get me back in your Mum's good books," he winked.

"You're taking the piss, aren't you. Well, it's not funny, Harry. It's..." Ginny couldn't go on, it was suddenly too much. Harry was suddenly back in her life, talking about weddings and kids, like he'd never left.

"I wouldn't do that, Gin, not about this," said Harry, tenderly. "You're all I ever wanted, but it wasn't the right time for us."

"You know what, I'm sick of you deciding what's best for _'US'_ ," she used her fingers to mimic italics. "When do I get a say in this so-called relationship?"

"I told you, you get to pick the wedding date, and how many kids we have," said Harry, easily.

Ginny growled. "OUT! Right now. Get out."

"You're so passionate, so fiery," said Harry, finally standing. "It bodes well for our love making."

"OUT!" yelled Ginny, with tears in her eyes.

"I'm going, but I'm not going far. I'll be back, Gin. We've still got a lot to discuss," he said. "And next time you talk to Bill, tell him his Apparition wards are shit. Bye, love," he said, cheerfully, before Apparating away.

"My wand," she yelled. "You ass!

Harry suddenly appeared right in front of her. "Seems I forgot something," he said.

"Yes, you did, you a-"'

Harry pulled her to him and kissed her. Kissed her like she had never been kissed before.

It was Harry who broke away. "Wow. That was the best one yet."

Ginny tried not to laugh, reminding herself she was still incredibly mad at him. "My wand?" she asked.

Harry grabbed both her hands in his. He stepped closer, wrapping her arms around his waist. "You want your wand?"

Ginny nodded, unable to speak. "You know where it is," he said.

He guided her hands around to his ass, bringing her flush against him. She could feel his arousal, pressing hot and hard against her.

Ginny smacked his ass. "It's not there, you put in in your pants pocket."

"So go get it," he taunted.

She groaned internally. "Harry, I'm not in the mood for games."

"What are you in the mood for?" he asked seductively.

Ginny pulled away, grabbing her wand from his pocket. "Aha!" she declared triumphantly, then jumped as he smacked her ass.

"Tit for tat," he declared. "Speaking of ti-"

"Goodbye, Harry," she said, interrupting him.

"Till next time, baby," he said, Apparating away.

Her apartment was very quiet after that.

HGHGHG

A week later found Ginny pacing anxiously in her apartment. When her Floo lit up and Hermione and Luna stepped out, she barely waited for them to step out before she pounced on them, throwing her arms around them.

"Oh, I am so glad you're here," she sighed.

"Hello Ginny, thank you for trusting me with your address," said Luna.

"Pfft, that's just my brothers being a pain in my ass. The new wards were a total waste of time," she said, gesturing for them to sit on her sofa.

"Now Ginny, you know your brothers would do anything for your safety. Why, there's been no word on Harry since last week," said Hermione.

"Yeah, well, pity none of you thought to cast a Homenum Revellio spell when you got here. Harry was here the whole time," said Ginny, smugly.

Hermione's jaw dropped. "He was here? Why didn't he show himself? Did you know? Why-"

"Breathe, Hermione," smiled Ginny. "Yes, he was here and no, I didn't know."

"Well, what did he say?" demanded Hermione. "Have you seen him since?"

"He said a whole lot of nothing and some crazy talk. Yes, I've seen him nearly every day this week. He came and watched me train a couple of days," said Ginny.

It had been most concerting to fly past the stands and see him sitting there, watching her. Every time she'd looked over, he'd moved to a different spot, to avoid being detected.

"I didn't think Gwenog would like that," frowned Hermione.

"Yeah well, she doesn't know he's been there," said Ginny.

"How romantic," sighed Luna.

"Romantic? I think it's a bit creepy, him just turning up wherever I am," said Ginny.

"Harry's not creepy," protested Hermione.

"Not Harry himself, but his actions are. He, uh, he comes into my apartment when I'm not here and leaves me things," admitted Ginny.

"What kind of things?" asked Hermione, worriedly and Luna, excitedly.

Ginny shrugged. "My favourite chocolate from Honeydukes. The new Quidditch magazine. A candle in my favourite fragrance. A book I was going to buy but hadn't gotten around to yet."

"He's wooing you," beamed Luna.

Ginny frowned. "He doesn't have to do that. I mean, it's nice and all that, but I just want him, I mean, to talk to him."

They all jumped as Harry suddenly Apparated into her apartment. He didn't seem surprised to see the other two women there. "Hello Hermione, Luna. Ginny, my love."

"Hi," sighed Ginny, while Hermione's greeting was a bit more excitable. Luna stood and went to Harry. She ran her hands over his chest before hugging him, running her hands over his broad back and down to his ass.

"Luna!" cried Ginny.

"Ssh love, let her have her fun," said Harry, winking at her. He pulled away from Luna and kissed her cheek. "How are you?"

"Better now," grinned Luna. Hermione nodded and grinned.

Ginny spluttered behind them. Luna turned to her.

"Oh, Ginny, it's just a bit of fun. I mean, you'll get to touch it all the time, lucky girl," she said.

"Yes, she will," said Harry.

"Why are you even here?" groaned Ginny.

"Ah yes, I forgot. Ladies, here you are," he said, pulling three cards out of his pocket. He handed one each to Luna and Hermione, who read aloud.

 _'You are invited to attend the wedding of Harry James Potter to Ginevra Molly Weasley. Date and venue to be advised. Your presence is our present.'_

"What?" gasped Ginny, snatching Luna's invitation from her hand.

"I do love weddings. Ginny, you never gave us a hint," said Luna.

"Oh, Ginny's good at keeping secrets. Which reminds me," said Harry, handing her the last one.

Ginny looked at it, then at Harry, who put his fingers to his lips. She looked at the card again. _'Harry and Ginny Potter will live at 577 Main Road, Godric's Hollow._ Her mouth dropped open in shock.

"Ron and I are getting married in August, I hope our dates won't clash," said Hermione, worriedly.

Harry snorted. "Gin and I will be married long before then."

Hermione frowned. "It takes weeks and months of planning, Harry, you have no idea."

"Ah, so you want an big event," said Harry.

Hermione sat up straighter. "I've dreamed of my wedding day since I was a little girl. Haven't you, Ginny, Luna?" she asked, looking frostily at Harry.

"I dreamed of finding the Crumple Horned Snorkak when I was a little girl. Besides, Rolf and I had a beach wedding, that was nice. Water can be so soothing, don't you think," smiled Luna.

"Luna, you're married!" cried Hermione and Ginny together.

"Yes, although it was just the two of us, under the open sky. We thought it might be best, for the babies sakes," said Luna, rubbing her stomach.

"You're pregnant," shrieked Ginny and Hermione. Harry just looked amused by the whole thing.

"Congratulations on your wedding and pregnancy, Luna, although I was hoping Ginny would be the first of you to get pregnant," said Harry, kissing her cheek again.

Luna turned to Ginny. "What about you, Ginny? Didn't we play weddings sometimes at your house. I remember your mother getting cross with us when we used her clean white curtains as your wedding veil," said Luna.

Ginny flushed. "Yes, well, that was just playing. I never really thought too much about my own real wedding," she said.

"Who did you marry when you played weddings, Ginny?" asked Hermione, with a knowing look.

"Nobody...I don't know," mumbled Ginny, her face going redder and redder.

"It was Harry, of course. The Boy-who-Lived," said Luna. She peered closely at Ginny. "Maybe you've been a Seer this whole time. We were only six or seven at the time, and now, here you are, actually marrying Harry." Luna clapped her hands.

"Will you please stop saying that?"groaned Ginny, rubbing her temples.

Hermione turned back to Harry."You can't just pull together a wedding like that, you know," she said, snapping her fingers.

"Bet I can," said Harry.

"Harry, trust me, I'm going through it at the moment. There's the dresses, the flowers, the cake, the music, the food, the seating arrangements, the location, the vows, the photos, the guests...do I need to go on?" she asked, rhetorically.

Harry nodded. "That's fine, if that's what you want. Gin, do you want to go through all that?" he asked, turning to her. "Cos if you do, we will. I want you to have the wedding of your dreams."

Ginny just shook her head, unable to speak due to the thickness of her throat. Luna's idea of a beach wedding sounded perfect, and if she was perfectly honest with herself, all she needed was Harry to be there, standing next to her.

"Hell, I could make it romantic right now," said Harry, and with a wave of his arm, the room was filled with scented candles. Soft music played in the background.

Harry pulled Ginny off the sofa and into his arms. Rose petals fell from the ceiling, lending a rich fragrance to the room. Hermione and Luna sighed.

Harry brushed Ginny's hair off her face then held her tight as he swayed them both in time to the music. Ginny closed her eyes, at both the agony and the ecstasy of the moment.

"You did wandless magic," cried Hermione, breaking the mood. "How long have you been able to do that."

"Awhile," said Harry, reluctantly pulling away from Ginny. "I probably should go, leave you to your girl's night. I hope you don't mind, but I took the liberty of organising dinner for you." He snapped his fingers and dishes appeared on the coffee table.

"Ooh, olives, yum," said Luna, opening a small container.

"Harry, this looks and smells amazing," said Hermione, undoing some fried rice and dumplings.

Ginny jumped as Harry uncorked a bottle of champagne. "None for you, Mama Luna," he said, handing Hermione a glass.

Luna beamed as he magicked her up a glass of sparkling apple juice. "Thank you, Harry. You know, I think I should send Rolf to Australia, just to get a butt like yours. You're a lucky girl, Ginny," she toasted.

"You didn't have to do this, Harry," said Ginny weakly. She was sure she could smell her favourite butter chicken in one of those containers.

"Anything for you, my love. Now, don't forget that card I gave you. Feel free to come and visit any time," he said. "I'll be busy there, so I won't be at any more training sessions."

"How did you know Hermione and Luna were coming tonight?" asked Ginny, curiously.

"Oh, a little birdie told me," winked Harry. He picked up Ginny's hand and kissed the back of it. "Till next time, my love. Bye ladies, have a fun night. Don't talk about me too much, will you," he said, laughing as he disappeared.

"Fat chance of that," said Hermione. She looked around at all the food and wine. "He's certainly changed. I understand your concerns," she said to Ginny, who nodded as she fingered the card he'd given her.

"Is that why you invited us tonight, Ginny?" asked Luna.

Ginny sighed, running her hands through her hair. "No, I actually wanted help picking out a dress to wear tomorrow night."

"What's tomorrow night?" asked Hermione. Her memory kicked in and her eyes went wide. "No? Are you...?"

Ginny shrugged. "I guess so.

Luna looked confused. "Did I eat my olives too loudly and miss the conversation?"

Ginny shook her head. "There's a Quidditch fund raiser tomorrow night. A lot of the big sponsors will be there, it's a big deal."

Luna still looked confused. "I still don't see the problem."

Hermione looked at Ginny, who looked at Luna. "I'm going with Marcus," she said.

Luna shook her head. "I don't think Harry will like that." Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Have you talked to Harry about Marcus?"' asked Hermione.

Ginny shook her head. "He never came up between us."

"You mean, all the time you've talked about your wedding, you never told Harry about your boyfriend?" asked Luna.

"There's no wedding, Luna. It's Harry, being this...new Harry. He just thinks he can pick up where he left off before he dumped me at Dumbledore's funeral. _'You pick the date, Gin, you get to decide how many kids we have'_ , he said. No romantic proposal, no explanation of anything. He never even mentioned knowing about Marcus," said an exasperated Ginny.

"I always thought Marcus was gay," said Luna.

"Me too, the first couple of times I met him,"admitted Hermione.

"That's because he _IS_ gay," yelled Ginny in frustration, then she clamped her hand over her mouth. "I wasn't supposed to say anything."

"Marcus is gay? But...but, you and he...but," sputtered Hermione.

"I know, all right. He wasn't ready to come out of the closet, and I was sick of being hit on by random blokes-"

"And a few witches," interrupted Luna.

Ginny nodded and continued. "So one night we got to talking and came up with the brilliant idea of pretending to date. You know, we'd each have someone to take to all the functions we go to. The fans loved it, the press loved it, it seemed like a win-win arrangement," she said.

"Did you ever have an end date to all of it?" asked Hermione.

Ginny shrugged. "I know Marcus' partner wants to come out, but Marcus is too afraid what it will mean for the Appleby sponsors and his fans," she said.

"Who is his partner, does he play Quidditch too?" asked Luna.

Ginny nodded. "He's also quite a high profile player but he plays for Puddlemere."

"Oh, like Oliver Wood – no, is it Oliver?" gasped Hermione.

"How did you-damn I wasn't supposed to say anything," said Ginny.

"And Harry said you were good at keeping secrets," sighed Luna, shaking her head.

"I just remember George and Ron went to watch Chudley play Puddlemere. I'm sure they caught up with Oliver after the match, and George said something about him being gay. I didn't take too much notice, you know I'm not a huge fan of Quidditch," said Hermione.

"Yeah, thanks for that," said Ginny, dryly.

"Oh, I didn't mean you, Ginny. I admire your determination and-"

"Yeah, yeah, come on, let's eat before the food gets cold or Luna eats it all," grumbled Ginny.

"Eating for three, you know," said Luna, happily. " Me and the two babies. You will be the babies godmother's, won't you?"

Hermione gushed. "Oh Luna, yes, thank you, what an honour," she said.

Both she and Luna looked at Ginny, who hadn't yet replied. She looked up at the silence, seeing them both looking at her. "Wha?" she mumbled, her mouth full of the best butter chicken she'd ever tasted. She swallowed.

Hermione sighed. "Such a Weasley."

"Hey, I heard that," said Ginny, as she buttered a freshly baked roll.

"You were meant to. So, you're going to this thing with Marcus tomorrow night. Are you going to tell Harry?" asked Hermione, sipping her champagne. It was so good, she made a mental note to get some for the wedding toasts.

"I wasn't planning on it," admitted Ginny, sipping her champagne. "Hey, this is good stuff, you should have it at your wedding, Hermione."

"Harry seems to think you'll be married before Ron and Hermione," reminded Luna.

"Well, what Harry thinks and what Harry gets are two completely different things," said Ginny, firmly.

"You still love him though, don't you?" asked Hermione.

"I don't know if I even know him any more," cried Ginny.

"He hasn't changed, Ginny, not really. He just seems more, I don't know," said Luna, "more at peace with himself."

"Marriages are based on trust, respect and love. Are you saying you don't feel those things from Harry?" asked Hermione in concern.

"Of course I do, but he doesn't. He doesn't trust me enough to tell me what he went through that year, and then the last two and a half years in Australia. Merlin, he doesn't need to tell me everything, but so far, nothing," cried Ginny in frustration.

"Why do you need to know. Isn't it enough that he survived and wants to be with you?" asked Luna.

"I-I-I just feel that we need that closure so we can move forward. Hermione, you remember how shut off from everybody he was after the battle. He told me it was like he was drowning, and he didn't want to take me down with him. I told him I could have kept us both afloat, but he never gave me the chance. Doesn't it mean something, if he couldn't give me that chance," cried Ginny, with tears in her eyes.

Hermione put her arm around her, hugging her to her side. Luna lay her head on Ginny's shoulders and held her hand.

"Ooh, I think the babies are kicking," she said suddenly, placing Ginny's arm on her stomach.

"How far along are you, Luna?" asked Hermione, sceptically.

"Oh, about four weeks. We just – ahhhhhhh," said Luna, letting out a long fart. "Just gas. Sorry, Ginny, maybe it will be the babies next time."

Ginny burst into laughter, and Hermione followed. Luna giggled, too.

"I think you should name one of the babies Olive," giggled Ginny.

"Oh, they're both boys," said Luna.

"How do you know?" asked Hermione.

Luna shrugged. "I know my body."

"Well, no more olives for you," said Ginny, putting a lid on the container. "But you can take them home with you, if you like." _'And let Rolf enjoy the after effects',_ she thought, with a grin.

"I guess I should be getting home, but please let me know when the wedding is," said Luna.

Ginny sighed. "Luna, there's not going to be a wedding."

"I don't think your mother would like you and Harry living together and having babies without being married," said Luna.

"No, I-look, never mind. You take care of my godson, and I'll see you soon," said Ginny, patting Luna's flat belly before hugging her.

Luna hugged Hermione too, before going into the fire-place to return to the Lovegood residence.

Hermione turned to Ginny. "You didn't show us any dresses for tomorrow night," she said.

"You're right, wait here," said Ginny, disappearing into her room. She quickly returned with three dresses.

"I like the black, but I think it's too formal. The blue is nice, but this is the one I really like. What do you think?" asked Ginny, holding the dress against her.

"Oh, definitely that one. Funny, you think it would clash terribly with your hair, but it doesn't. What colour is it?" asked Hermione.

Ginny looked at the tag. "Rose."


	5. Chapter 5 Dances

_'Ísn't it enough that he survived and wants to be with you?'_

Ginny lay there, thinking of Luna's words over and over. She glanced at her bedside clock and groaned. Three in the morning. She turned on her side, thumping her pillow. She wondered what Harry was doing right now. Sleeping, like the rest of the world? Where was he anyway, Godric's Hollow?

She turned on her other side. She needed a good night sleep, the fund raiser started late afternoon and she needed to look her best. She was still unsure about going with Marcus, but had decided she needed to end this arrangement with him, anyway. So, by going together, they could have one last 'date' before 'splitting up'.

Ginny rolled onto her back. She looked at the clock again, then at the empty side of the bed next to her. Her hand stretched out, wondering what it would be like to share a bed with Harry. Or anyone, for that matter. It hadn't been intentional, but there had been no other men in her personal life.

She refused to believe she was waiting for Harry. True, she had always hoped he'd be her first lover, and her last. She'd encouraged no-one at Hogwarts when she'd returned for her seventh year, preferring to spend her free time with Hermione and Demelza when she wasn't out on the pitch.

The offer to try out with the Harpies had been what she needed, having zero aspirations for any kind of Ministerial work. She'd spent the summer training hard, using all that excess energy she'd hoped to be using with Harry in carnal delights, had he stayed. Her determination to succeed pushed her to train harder and longer, and she made the team.

She started out as second string, knowing she had to bide her time; pay her dues. An injury to the star Chaser about three quarters of the way through the season proved fortuitous for Ginny, but not for the injured Harpy. The injury ended her career and was the start of Ginny's.

The Harpy's were not in contention for the title, but Ginny played some solid games as they finished off their season. Glimpses of brilliance came through, but she still had a lot to learn about playing at the professional level.

With still no sign that Harry would return, Ginny devoted that summer to getting the fittest she could. She rented an apartment in Wales and moved there so she could use the Harpy facilities every day. Weights, gym equipment, running up and down stairs, running laps, flying; she did it all. When the season began, Ginny was determined to show everybody she deserved her place as starting Chaser, in the new look Harpy line up.

The Harpy's had a stellar season, narrowly missing out on playing in the final match of the year. Ginny was third in the Chaser awards and voted best newcomer by the general public. Her fans loved the way she played, knowing she gave her all.

Ginny had committed her life to Quidditch since Hogwarts. She had met a lot of people, interesting people, along the way, but no one person, man or woman held her interest the way Harry had. The weeks they'd been a couple had been the best of her life. If she found someone she could relate to like that, she knew she'd find a better balance between Quidditch and her personal life. But no-one took her fancy, and she was sick of fending off advances and lewd offers. Hence, the agreement with Marcus.

He was a great guy; her feelings were quite brotherly for him, and Oliver, too. She could hang around them and burp or swear and they couldn't give a toss. She thought they were sweet together, and tried to convince Marcus to come out, but knew he had to do it when he was ready. So the charade continued.

She had to admit, at times she was lonely. Returning to an empty, quiet apartment soon grew old, no matter how many times she told herself she enjoyed the peace after living at the Burrow and then Hogwarts.

Seeing her brothers with their partners made her think about Harry. Sometimes she was angry with him for leaving, for not letting them know he was okay. Most times though, she simply missed him.

 _'Isn't it enough that he survived and wants to be with you?'_

Ginny rolled to her side, again looking at the empty place in her bed. Yes, it was enough that he had survived, and wanted to be with her, she decided. After all, they had the rest of their lives to talk.

She suddenly felt sleepy, now that she had set her mind at ease. She would go to the function with Marcus and explain the need to end the deception. They'd smile for the cameras and the sponsors, but that was it, no more cover ups. Then she'd be free to go to this address Harry had given her and see what was going on. Talk to him, find out what he wanted for the future. Their future, together.

With all that settled, she easily fell asleep.

Her alarm was set for six, like it was every morning. Bleary eyed she got up and got dressed in her training gear. She did this automatically, without a thought. Then she Flooed to the Holyhead grounds.

She half heartedly worked on her weights, her head all fuzzy from lack of sleep. She wondered if she'd have time for a quick nap after training and before she needed to start getting ready for the event.

"You look like shit, Weasley," grinned Simone, a muscly Harpy Beater.

"Cheers for that," groaned Ginny, her face hidden in her hands. Her other team members grinned and continued their workouts.

"Miss Ginny? Miss Ginny?"

"What is it, Amra?" asked Ginny, her voice muffled by her hands.

"Amra has something for you," said the elf.

Ginny lifted her head, sniffing the air. She looked at the elf, who was holding a steaming cup. "Is that a Hazelenut Latte Macchiato?" she asked hopefully.

"Yes, Miss Ginny. For you," she said, offering her the cup.

"You went and got this...for me?" asked Ginny, taking the cup from the elf and inhaling the scent. "Oh, I feel better already." She took a gulp and groaned appreciatively.

"It's from Mister Harry," giggled the elf.

Ginny almost spat it out in surprise. "You know Harry? Wait, so you _DID_ see him that day in the locker room? Amra, I'm surprised at you," she said.

"Harry Potter is a good man, defeater of the evil Lord Voldemort," said Amra, proudly. "He is trusting Amra to watch over Miss Ginny, and be of any help to her Amra can be."

Ginny smiled at the little elf; she reminded Ginny of Dobby's devotion to Harry. "Thank you, Amra. I really needed this today. Erm, did you, by any chance, tell Harry that I had my two girlfriends coming over last night?"

Amra nodded, happy that Ginny wasn't mad at her or Mister Harry. "Mister Harry asked Amra to provide a delicious dinner for you all. Amra hopes it was to your liking?"

"It was, thank you, very delicious. My friend Luna particularly enjoyed the olives, and my other friend, Hermione, enjoyed the champagne," said Ginny.

"Mister Harry provided the champagne," said Amra.

"Do you know where Harry is now, Amra?" asked Ginny.

Amra nodded. "Where he is most days, Miss Ginny. At your home."

Home. Hers and Harry's home. It gave Ginny a warm feeling inside, until she realised she had been daydreaming and spilt half her coffee down her leg.

Gwenog appeared at the door. "If coffee break is over," she said, looking pointedly at Ginny, "you should have all been in the air five minutes ago. What are you waiting for, an engraved invitation?"

Ginny almost giggled, Gwenog's words reminding her of Harry's wedding invitation to Hermione and Luna.

"Weasley, you all right? You seem distracted?" asked Gwenog, worriedly.

"Didn't sleep too good last night, Coach," admitted Ginny.

"Yeah, I can see that, you look like shit. Just make sure you cover those dark spots under your eyes for tonight," said Gwenog, nudging her along.

Ginny sighed. She wondered if Amra could get a message to Fleur. By the comments from her team, she was going to need all the help she could get to make herself presentable tonight.

HGHGHG

"Ginny, wow, you look...amazing!" gushed Marcus.

Ginny smiled. "Thanks. It helps to have a great team to make me look this way." She turned to smile at Fleur and Angie, who had answered her call for help

"It was fun," said Angie, who had helped her dress after Fleur had done her make-up and hair. "Besides, it will do George the world of good to have little Freddie all by himself for a bit."

"Ginny, are you sure about zis date? If 'arry iz back..." Fleur's voice was uncertain as to how to continue.

"Who's Harry?" asked Marcus.

"We'll talk about him soon," said Ginny. She turned to Fleur. "It's fine, Fleur. I owled Harry, letting him know about the date. I intend to go and see him tomorrow," she said.

"If you are sure, ma souer," said Fleur, doubtfully. She shot Marcus a glance, then whispered to Ginny. "Most men do not like to see their women out with uzzer men."

"This is kind of a different situation, one I intend explaining to him tomorrow," said Ginny.

Fleur looked relieved. "Good. It will be good to see 'arry again, to welcome him home properly."

Marcus cleared his throat. "We really need to be going."

Ginny took a deep breath. She really couldn't wait for this night to be over.

HGHGHG

"So, we're agreed? If the press asks, we're simply here as friends, okay?" asked Ginny, for the tenth time. They were travelling in a Muggle taxi.

"Fine," sighed Marcus, "but will you say how devastated you are that our relationship is over?" he asked hopefully.

"No," said Ginny, firmly.

"How about, it will take a long time to get over losing me?" asked Marcus.

"Losing you? As in, you dumped me? I don't think so," said Ginny, shooting him a dirty look.

"How about, I'm the best you ever had," pleaded Marcus.

"Do you really think that's fair to Ollie?" asked Ginny.

Marcus sighed. "You're right. He wanted to come with me tonight. Merlin, I wanted to say yes, but I-I couldn't."

"It's a big step, and it's okay if you're not ready," said Ginny gently, "but don't make yourself into something you're not. Pretending we're a couple is only hurting Ollie, and I know you don't want to do that," she said.

"No, I don't. I love him, I really do," sighed Marcus. He looked at her fondly. "I'm an idiot, aren't I? I should be here with him tonight."

Ginny nodded. "There's still time, I don't mind going ahead alone."

Marcus shook his head. "He's probably already there, you know he's got a thing for being early. I'll find him and talk to him there," he said.

"Good. I really think it's for the best," said Ginny, "and it will make Ollie really happy."

"Looks like one of us is getting lucky tonight then," grinned Marcus.

Ginny laughed, finally looked forward to the night ahead.

HGHGHG

Marcus was worried. "I don't see him. Do you see him? Where could he be?" he said. He put his arm around Ginny's waist and they posed for the camera. There was a flash of the camera, then Ginny dropped the fake smile and took a step away. She looked around the room. "I see some of the PU team near the bar, but I don't see Ollie. Why don't you go over and ask them if he's here yet," she suggested quietly.

"Miss Weasley, a word? Pam Tamblyn from the _'Magic Mirror'_ newspaper."

Ginny nodded in the direction of the bar to Marcus and turned to the reporter. "Hi, it's nice to meet you," she said, shaking the reporter's hand.

"Can we get your thoughts on the season ahead? Some have said the Harpies have got a tough draw," asked the reporter.

Ginny rambled out the usual spiel which seemed to make the reporter happy.

"And you're here tonight with Marcus Welby, from the Appleby Arrows. He's been your constant companion over the last several months. Any announcements you'd like to make?" she asked coyly.

"He's a good friend, and in the past, we've helped each other out by attending many Quidditch functions together," said Ginny, pleased that someone had asked so early in the evening.

"In the past? Does that mean you won't be attending any more functions together?" Pam asked.

Ginny shrugged. "Right now, my thoughts are on the up-coming season," she said, politely.

"Of course. Thanks for your time tonight, and good luck for the season ahead," said Pam.

Ginny nodded and moved on. She headed for the bar, but there was no sign of Marcus or Oliver. She swiped a champagne off a tray, taking a sip. It wasn't as good as the one Harry had provided for them last night.

Harry. What was she doing here, when all she wanted was to be with Harry? She hoped he got her owl and wondered if there was any chance of sneaking out early. He hadn't replied, which worried her slightly.

Marcus suddenly appeared next to her. "He's not here yet. Something must be wrong, he's always early at these things. Where could he be?" he asked, wringing his hands with worry.

"Maybe we could leave and go and find him?" suggested Ginny hopefully, when there was a murmur from the crowd and people surged forward. "What's going on?" she asked, unable to see over people in front of her who were taller.

Marcus tried to see. "I don't know, I can't see either," he said.

The sound of applause and hoots, as well as gasps and murmurs sounded all around them. "What's going on, Dunkirk?" asked Marcus to one of his team-mates standing nearby.

"It's Harry Potter! Merlin, I didn't even know he was back in England," said Dunkirk in surprise.

Ginny spat out her mouthful of drink, using her napkin to wipe her mouth. "H-Harry? He's here?"

"And you should see his date!" laughed Dunkirk's girlfriend.

"Date? He brought a date?" asked Ginny. She tugged on Marcus' arm. "We need to get over there."

But Marcus had frozen. Ginny followed his gaze and gasped. Harry had arrived with Oliver Wood, who was proudly proclaiming himself to be gay, and proud of it.

"Oh. My. God!" breathed Marcus, fanning himself.

The press surrounded Harry and Oliver. "Harry, when did you return to England? Are you gay, too? Are you and Oliver a couple?"

Beside her, Marcus spat out his drink. Ginny handed him her damp napkin and he took it, not taking his eyes off Oliver and Harry.

Harry faced the reporters with ease, laughing. "Some things never change, do they? No, I'm not gay, but I am a PU fan, thanks to Oliver. He was my first captain at Hogwarts," he said, smiling at Oliver.

"Go, Gryffindor," called out a voice from the back. Ginny suspected it was Demelza.

Harry laughed again. "Oliver is a great bloke and a good friend. As I was running late tonight, he offered me a ride, which I happily accepted."

"Aren't you worried you might become gay just hanging around him?" asked a reporter tentatively. There were several gasps from the crowd.

Harry looked at the reporter, then at Oliver. They both started laughing, and Harry put his arm around Oliver.

"I think, if you do your research thoroughly for once, you'll find being gay isn't contagious," said Harry, shaking his head at her question.

"So you support the gay lifestyle?" asked another reporter.

"I support people being with the one they love, regardless of their sex. Now, if you'll excuse us, Oliver and I want to find our dates," said Harry.

"One last question, Mr Potter. As a Puddlemere supporter, do you -"

"I'm sorry, you misunderstood me," interrupted Harry. He clapped Oliver on the shoulder. "I said I was a PU fan, but I have to admit..." Harry's eyes met Ginny's. "My heart is with the Holyhead Harpies." He thumped his chest with his fist.

"Harpy's rule," called the voice from the back. Harry chuckled. No-one noticed Oliver leaving Harry's side.

"Excuse me, everyone, I believe I need to go and say hello to Demelza Robbins, one of the Harpy's great Chasers and my old Quiddich team mate," he said, waving to Demelza.

"Is she your date?" asked a reporter. Ginny felt a stab of jealousy.

"He wishes," called out Demelza, making every one laugh, inclcuding Harry.

"Harry, what will you do now you're back in England? Will you be joining the Aurors, working at the Ministry?" asked another reporter.

Harry held up his hands. "Thank you for your interest, but tonight is all about Quidditch, a sport I've missed watching. In fact..." Harry began to ramble on about Aussie Rules and cricket.

Oliver appeared in front of Marcus. "Hey," he said softly.

"I can't believe you did that," said Marcus, with tears in his eyes. "I-I'm really proud of you."

Oliver grinned. "It feels great, like a huge load has been lifted off my shoulders."

"Congratulations," said Ginny, hugging him.

"Hey, that's my man, get your own," teased Marcus. Nearby people gasped.

"Marky, I think you just outed yourself," whispered Oliver.

"Ah, screw it," said Marcus. He pulled Oliver to him and kissed him on the lips.

The gasps made the reporters turn from Harry to where Ginny, Marcus and Oliver were. "Over here," someone close to them yelled.

"That's right. We're here and we're queer," said Marcus, defiantly. His face lit up. "Hey, that rhymes!"

"You're a poet and don't even know it," said Oliver.

Marcus kissed him again, to the cheers of his team mates, who quickly surrounded them to field off the press that was bearing down on them.

Ginny was in danger of being trampled, but a hand grabbed hers and pulled her aside. "Come on, Ginny, let's move." It was Demelza.

Ginny had no idea of where Demelza was taking her. All the attention was behind them, on the happy couple.

"Can gay people even play Quidditch?"' asked one snobby lady in disapproval.

"Why don't you ask your brother and his friend, the Beater, dear," said her husband, snidely.

Demelza and Ginny giggled, as Demelza weaved them in and out of the crowd. "Come on, out here, on the balcony," gestured Demelza, opening the door for her.

Ginny turned to see Demelza about to leave her. "Hey, what about you, Mel?" she asked.

Demelza looked behind Ginny. "I think you're in good hands. You won't want me here," she said, winking at Ginny.

"Thanks, Mel," said Harry, stepping out of the shadows. Ginny whipped around to face him.

"You-you're here," said Ginny stupidly.

"I got your owl. I didn't like it," he said.

"I was coming to explain everything to you tomorrow," said Ginny defiantly, "as I said in my owl."

"In the meantime I had to imagine you out on a _'date'_ with another man. A man who got to see you looking like this," he said, gesturing to her dress. "You look incredible in that colour."

"You obviously know how it is with Marcus and Oliver. I may as well have been with one of my brothers, or Neville," said Ginny.

"You should have been with me," said Harry. "No brothers, no gay friends, no Neville. Me, damnit!"

"I can't believe you're jealous," said Ginny, angrily. "What did you think, I'd never date, in the hope that you'd come home?" She ignored the fact that was exactly what had happened.

Harry seemed to deflate in front of her. "No. You're right, it was stupid of me. Just because _I_ never did, hell, never even thought about it, doesn't mean you should have waited. I mean, look at you, you're...you're so beautiful, Ginny," he said, his voice shaky.

Ginny stared at him in disbelief. "You...you never dated? At all?"

Harry shook his head.

Ginny gulped. "What about...sex?" She held her breath.

Harry looked at her, and shook his head again.

Ginny expelled the air. "I-I haven't either," she admitted.

Harry's eyes flared in hope and joy.

"I have to admit, even though I'm incredibly relieved to hear it, I was kind of hoping one of us would know what we were doing," she said.

Harry snorted, then threw his head back and laughed.

"Harry, take me home," said Ginny.

He stopped laughing and looked at her. Her eyes were blazing in a way he'd dreamed about. He nodded and drew her under his arm.

"I'll need to say goodbye to a few people," she said reluctantly.

"Five minutes, then I Apparate us out of here," said Harry, huskily. "I don't want to wait any longer to be with you," he said.

Ginny pulled his head down to kiss him. "Me either," she said, breathing hard.

Three minutes later, they were on the way home.

Marcus and Oliver made the front page, as well as the next two pages of the _Daily Prophet_ the next morning, Marcus had a red rose between his teeth as they danced the tango.


	6. Chapter 6 Breakfast

Harry and Ginny steadied themselves as they arrived at their destination. Harry waved his hand and several candles lit up.

"Where are we?" asked Ginny, looking around.

"Godric's Hollow," said Harry.

"You Apparated us from Wales to England just like that?" asked Ginny, surprised. She had thought it took a few seconds longer than usual, but still.

Harry shrugged and nodded. He looked around. "This is my, erm, our home. I mean, if you want it to be. I know it doesn't look like much now, but in the morning you'll see what-"

"Harry, it's perfect," said Ginny softly.

He looked at her. "But I wanted to tell you about-"

"You don't need to, not right now, anyway," said Ginny.

Harry hesitated. "Are you sure, Gin?" he asked. "Your brothers, even Ron, they put up wards against me..."

Ginny felt a fury build up inside her. "I don't know why they did that. I told them it wasn't necessary, I told them you'd never hurt me," she said.

Harry brushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "I know, I heard you." He pulled a couple of pins out and her hair started to tumble down.

Ginny shook her head, removing the last hair pins. Her hair cascaded down, to Harry's delight.

"It meant a lot, that you said that," he said. "I know I hurt you by leaving, by not staying in touch," he began.

Ginny shook her head. "You're here now, that's all that matters," she said. "Harry, I know what I said in my apartment the other day, but I've changed my mind. If you want to tell me anything about your past, I'll gladly listen. If you don't, well, that's all right, too," she said.

"I will tell you, I swear, Gin," he said. "You deserve to hear absolutely everything, even things I've never told Hermione and Ron. But first I need to tell you why I left."

Ginny nodded.

"I needed to know what sort of man I was going to be. I was a school boy, playing at being a man. Not by choice, mind you, but still. I have a vault full of galleons, but it all meant nothing. I would give it all back to have my parents or Sirius be alive," he said.

"I know, Harry," said Ginny, slipping her arms around his waist. She rested her head on his chest, feeling his heart pounding madly.

Harry held her close, breathing in her scent. "I knew I wanted a future with you, but I felt I had nothing to offer you. Oh, I could have accepted various Ministerial offers, or even Quidditch offers, but those were for Harry Potter, the Chosen One," he said almost bitterly.

He stepped away from her, but kept their hands linked. He looked down at them, almost in despair. "These hands, these hands have killed. I felt like a murderer, like a liar. People were calling me a hero, and I felt anything but. What did I have to offer you, Ginny?" he almost pleaded.

"This," said Ginny, laying a hand on his chest. "Your heart is pure, Harry. That's what allowed you to defeat Riddle. And these," she said, lifting his hands to kiss the back of them, "these hands make me feel so safe, so protected. I will proudly take your hand and walk alongside you, any day, anywhere, Harry."

" Gin," said Harry, with tears in his eyes. " Do you really mean that?"

Ginny stepped closer and cupped his face in her hands. " You're a good man, Harry. The best, if you ask me, but I love you, so I may be accused of bias."

" You love me?" asked Harry. He sounded in awe, and Ginny realised he may have never been told that before.

" I am utterly ass over tea kettle in love with you, Harry," she said gently. " And I intend to tell you every day for the rest of our lives. But you also need to know, when you can't fight, when you're drowning, I'll be there for you. I'll always be there for you, for us."

Harry picked her up and held her tight. " I love you, too," he whispered tearfully, burying his face in her neck.

"Show me our bedroom, Harry," whispered back Ginny.

He refused to let her go, so he carried her to the bedroom. He'd obviously been bunking down there, judging by the sparseness of the room. Just a bed and wardrobe was in it, not that Ginny minded.

He lay her on the bed. "I know it's not much. I'm going to knock a wall out here, add an en-suite. The whole back of the house is coming out too. I haven't bought any furniture, I wanted us to-"

"Harry?" interrupted Ginny.

He looked at her. Her hair was fanned over her pillow and her eyes were blazing. "Yeah?"

She held out her hand. " Right now all I need is you."

He shrugged off his jacket, her words arousing him beyond anything he could have dreamed. He lay next to her on the bed, both of them on their side facing the other.

" I hope I don't hurt you," he said.

" It will only hurt for a bit," said Ginny, having heard lots of talk from her female friends. " I trust you, Harry." She unbuttoned his shirt and pushed it aside. Her hands caressed his muscled chest. "Wow, Luna was right, I am a lucky girl."

Harry chuckled softly. " You haven't even gotten to my butt yet."

Ginny half sat, helping him to pull his shirt off. She straddled him as she tried to reach for his pants while he tried to unzip her dress. They were getting tangled up in arms and clothes. " Sod it," said Harry, banishing them all together.

" Harry!" gasped Ginny, covering her breasts. "A little warning next time."

Harry shut his eyes. " I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

Ginny giggled. "It's okay, Harry. You can open your eyes."

Harry opened one eye. "You sure?" He opened the other eye and looked at her. Only she wasn't looking at his face. Her eyes were looking farther south.

" Ginny!" he gasped, covering his rapidly growing manhood.

Ginny laughed and leaned over to kiss him. " Tit for tat, you once said to me," she taunted. " You saw my tits, so I wanted to see...tat," she said, pointing.

Harry got even harder. " I think tat wants to see you too," he said, making her laugh again. He growled gently and rolled her off him and under him.

The moonlight streamed in through the window. Ginny's creamy body looked luminescent compared to his own sun bronzed body. "You're so beautiful," he whispered, kissing her with passion.

"Come into me, Harry," said Ginny, arching against him.

Harry knew there would be time and time again to familiarise himself with her body. For now, they both needed to take this first, final step. Harry held his cock against her, letting her get used to the feel.

" Harry, please," said Ginny, her hands on his shoulders as she ground against him. Merlin, this was so much better than what she did alone!

Harry slid into her, stifling her gasp with his mouth. He slowly moved, feeling her clench around him. He came to her barrier and hesitated. As he kissed her, he pushed through, feeling her hiss in pain.

He hesitated. "Are you all right?" he asked her so tenderly it brought tears to Ginny's eyes.

She nodded, cupping his cheek in her hand. " You complete me," she said gently.

Harry kissed her again, pulling out then back in; slowly, slowly. He could tell he was ready to come, but had wanted to make it last a bit longer. His cock had it's own agenda though, and after one or two more thrusts, Harry poured himself into her.

He gently eased his way out, groaning at the delicious friction even that made him feel. Ginny's eyes were closed and she was breathing hard.

" Gin?" he asked tentatively.

Her eyes opened quickly. " That was so good. Harry, I'm so glad we did this together."

" Yeah, it beats doing it alone," chuckled Harry, laying on his side.

Ginny rolled over to face him. Her eyes were bright with amusement. "I meant, our first time," she said, giggling softly. Her fingers ran from his cheek down his jaw, his neck and down to his chest.

She found the locket scar embedded forever on his chest. " How-no, doesn't matter," she said. She leaned down and kissed it softly.

Harry closed his eyes to her touch. It was all he'd ever imagined, but so much more. As her lips moved across his chest and down to his nipples, Harry finally allowed himself to feel the joy of surviving and having a future to look forward to.

They made love twice more through the night, each time getting bolder. As they lay entwined after their third time, catching their breath, Harry began to speak.

" The first memory I have is being dragged to the cupboard under the stairs by my Uncle Vernon. I don't remember what I did wrong, but..."

Ginny lay listening as Harry told her the story of his life. They wouldn't get through every thing that night, it would take many,many nights, but it was a start.

HGHGHG

Ginny woke the next morning. She looked around, trying to recall where she was. As she rolled over, she realised Harry was laying next to her, watching her. She blushed.

" Good morning, beautiful," he said huskily. " Want breakfast?"

Ginny's stomach growled and she nodded, embarrassed.

Harry got out of bed and walked out of the room. Ginny got a chance to see his bare ass, the one she'd been caressing a lot of the night. It was exactly as she pictured, nice and tight. And all hers!

He returned quickly, carrying a tray with a yellow rose on it. " Looks like Marcus and Oliver made the front page," he said, almost in relief.

Ginny looked at the front pager. Oliver twirled and dipped Marcus, and they both turned to wink at Ginny, before the photo started all over again.

Harry buttered some toast and handed it to her. He did the same for himself and settled back in bed. He fed her bacon and she poured him a cup of tea. Satiated by food, Harry banished the tray and they cuddled in their bed. Ginny sniffing the rose.

" Why roses, Harry?" she asked.

" Well, my Mum was Lily and my aunt was Petunia. My aunt had several bushes andI had to trim them all the time when I lived at Privet Drive. I remember Aunt Petunia going on and one about the different colours and their meanings. When you and I got together after Gryffindor won the house cup, well..."

Ginny rested her chin on his chest, looking up at him. " What?"

He stroked her hair. " I didn't know how to tell you how I felt. I've never been good at expressing my feelings. One night I was up late in the common room, and Neville was there too. He was working on an essay for Professor Sprout, for extra credit. He'd been trying to grow a blue rose, and he had to document his work. We got to talking, and well, he was happy to help me out," he said.

" In exchange for what?" asked Ginny, curiously.

"Extra help in defence lessons. He really liked what I taught him in the DA, and he wanted me to teach him other things. He never did get the hang of a Patronus," sighed Harry, kissing her forehead.

Ginny lay her head back on Harry's chest, drawing circles on it. She felt...perfectly happy. " Love you," she said, kissing his chest.

" I love you too," he replied, dropping a kiss on the top of her head.

They heard a sudden noise from somewhere else in the house. They both jumped out of bed, grabbing their wands. Harry shrugged his pants on. Stay here," he said, leaving the bedroom.

" Like hell," said Ginny, Accio-ing his shirt from the night before. She buttoned it in the middle and went after Harry.

She found him in the lounge with Amra, the Harpy's elf. " Oh Mister Harry, Miss Ginny, my deepest aplogies." She seemed to be struggling with something in a bag.

" It's fine, Amra. What's in the bag, is it an animal or something?" asked Ginny, curiously.

Amra shook her head, still struggling. " Amra knew Miss Ginny was at an important Quidditch function. Amra tried to stop them, but they are getting stronger and stronger." Her face reflected her struggle.

" What is it, Amra?" asked Ginny, looking in confusion at Harry.

" It's Howlers, Miss Ginny. From your family," gasped Amra, struggling to hold the bag together.

"Oh, for heaven's sake," sighed Ginny, shaking her head at her family. " It's okay, Amra, you can let them out."

Poor Amra only had to open the bag an inch and the Howlers, sensing freedom, fought their way out, knocking over Amra as they poured from the bag.

" Ginny Weasley, Hermione said you knew Marcus was gay. What is wrong with you? What would Harry think?"

Harry and Ginny just shook their head at Ron's message.

" Ginny, this is Rolf. Rolf Scamander. Please don't give Luna any more of those damn olives, ever! Erm, bye."

Ginny explained the effects the olives had on Luna, making Harry chuckle.

" Ginny Weasley, Fleur said Harry's been visiting you ever since we put the new wards up, and that you told her Harry said my Apparition wards are shite. You can tell him..."

Amra gasped as Ginny used her wand before Bill's profanity got too far. " Incendio," she called, burning it to a crisp.

The last one flew around, biding it's time. Harry and Ginny tensed, for this was the one they had been expecting.

" Ginny Weasley, I've heard Harry is home and has been visiting you regularly. I'm very disappointed in both of you, not coming to the Burrow to visit. Your father expects you both home Sunday to explain, isn't that right, Arthur?"

"Erm, well," mumbled Arthur, before Molly's voice sounded again.

" Sunday, lunch time. You'll stay to eat, of course," she said. The Howler fizzled out.

" Of course," mocked Ginny, kicking the remnants of the Howler. She looked at Harry. " I'm sorry. They stick their noses in where it doesn't concern them," she said.

Harry shrugged. "They're just worried about you. I guess I did worry Ron, breaking the glass they way I did." He turned to look at Ginny to explain, but she had moved to the back window.

" Oh Harry, look at that view," she gasped.

Harry came up behind her, his arms around her waist. The sun was rising over the back yard, making the trees look golden and lush.

"There's lots of room out there. I was thinking a vegetable garden, maybe a flower garden for colour," he said, nuzzling her neck.

" We could get a dog, and maybe even a cat," said Ginny, excitedly. " There's plenty of room to fly."

" Our home," sighed Harry.

Ginny turned and hugged him, burying her face against his bare chest. " Wherever you are is my home," she said.

Harry palmed her face, tilting her head up so he could kiss her.

" Ahem, Amra must be getting back to Holyhead, Miss Ginny," she announced.

Harry and Ginny didn't appear to hear her. The little elf shrugged and disappeared.

" You know, we don't have to be at the Burrow till lunch time. That's like, three hours away. Any ideas what we could do for three hours, Harry?" she asked.

Harry picked her up, his hands behind her knees. She wrapped them around his waist as he carried her back to the bedroom.

" We haven't done the crossword in the paper yet," he said, grinning.

" Do you think we're ready for that step in our relationship. It's such a _couple-y_ thing to do," said Ginny, smirking back at him.

" You're right. It's too soon. Guess we'll have to find something else to do," he said, unbuttoning his shirt she wore and tossing it aside. His mouth found her nipples and she gasped under his touch.

" Much better than the crossword," she sighed, fumbling to undo his pants.

They still ended up being late to the Burrow.


	7. Chapter 7 Bouquets

A week later

One by one, the Weasleys all arrived at the Burrow at the designated time they'd been told. The brothers, their wives and children all gathered in and around the kitchen, waiting for Molly and Arthur. The only sibling missing was Ginny.

"What do you think this is all about?" asked George, swiping a handful of biscuits from the tin and handing a couple to Ron.

Bill shrugged, looking at Charlie. "We don't know anything. You?" he turned and asked Percy.

Percy shook his head. "No idea, but I do wish Ginevra would hurry up. Mum and Dad probably won't say anything till she gets here," he said, looking at his watch.

"Well, Mum's clock says she's 'Home'," said Ron, pointing the family clock.

"Where _IS_ home for Ginny these days. Here, Holyhead or Godric's Hollow?" asked Audrey, Percy's wife.

"Godric's Hollow," said Hermione, Angie and Fleur together. They looked at each and grinned.

"Do you gals know something?" asked George, suspiciously. "Is it anything to do with Harry, and what happened last week. Surely he's forgiven us!"

Angie shrugged. "From what Harry _didn't_ say, I think you really hurt his feelings with the new wards and all. You guys really over react when it comes to your sister, you know that, don't you," she said, rhetorically.

Bill, Charlie and George looked sheepish., but Ron looked defensive.

"You didn't see him two weeks ago, Angie. He smashed a glass when we told him about Marcus. Wouldn't you be concerned?" he asked.

"Concerned, yes, and you did the right thing, trying to let Ginny know he was heading her way. But to go up there and re-ward her flat and the grounds? Did Ginny ask you to? Did she say she was worried about Harry? _NO_!" said Angie, banging her fist on the table, making Audrey jump.

"All right, all right. We already apologised to them both over and over," grumbled George. "And Gin got her revenge." All the brothers rubbed their noses in remembrance.

"Maybe he wants a hand with something at their house?" suggested Percy. The brothers all perked up at that.

"Has anyone even seen it?" asked Charlie, looking at Ron, who shook his head.

"Nah, he never asked. I know Harry, when he's a moody git, you need to back off, give him some space. Unless its Ginny. She tells him straight to his face," laughed Ron.

"Thanks for that, Ron. Nice that you know me so well," said Harry, dryly.

They all turned around to see Harry standing with Molly and Arthur, who was drinking from a glass. "But where iz Ginny?" asked Fleur, worriedly. "She iz okay, oui?"

"Actually Fleur, she's upstairs. I wonder if you and Angie would mind going and giving her a hand on a project she's working on?" asked Harry.

"Sure," said Angie, while Fleur nodded and followed her out of the kitchen and went upstairs.

"What sort of project? Can I help with anything?" asked Hermione, looking interested.

"Thanks, Hermione, but I just need you to sit back for now," said Harry. "Sit back and watch."

"What's going on, Harry?" asked Ron, suspiciously.

"Gin and I are getting married in...one hour," said Harry, checking his watch.

"You're _WHAT_?" cried Hermione, leaping to her feet. "Harry, it's impossible. Nothing's ready, no-one's dressed. You don't want us to witness you get married dressed like this, do you?" She looked down at her jeans and Ron's old Chudley Cannon's shirt.

Harry turned to the Weasley brothers. "Guys, up in your old rooms you'll find suits and shoes. Can you dress as quick as you can, the guests will be arriving soon," he said.

Hermione spluttered. "Guests? And where are the guests going to go? Where is the wedding to be held?" she asked, bewildered.

The Weasley brothers quickly left. No-one liked being on the end of a serve by Hermione.

"We have a marquee out back," said Harry, calmly. "Once Ron is done, and Percy," he said, looking at Audrey, "you two ladies can go and get ready. Your dresses are in the rooms, too. Of course, if you want to go and get ready while your other halves are as well, that's fine. Just don't get too...distracted. This wedding will start at eleven on the dot," he said firmly.

"You organised our dresses?" asked Hermione, while Audrey looked dubious.

Harry shrugged. "Ginny helped. We ordered a blue one for you, Hermione, because I remembered how pretty you looked the night of the Yule Ball. Audrey, I was looking at yours and Percy's engagement photos, and thought how much the green complimented you, so that was the colour we chose for you," he said.

"Thank you, Harry," said Audrey, blushing prettily.

Ron came thundering down the stairs and went over to Hermione. "Love, can you do my tie. Harry, I love these suits. Better than the dress robes we looked at last week for- gah, Hermione, bit...tight...love," he grimaced.

"We were just trying the robes on, Ron, we hadn't made a final choice," chastised Hermione, reluctantly loosening his tie.

Ron looked surprised. "We hadn't? Phew, cos I gotta say...Hermione, what's wrong?"

They all watched as Hermione stormed up the stairs.

Ron turned to the others. "What's got her wand in a knot? All I said was how much I love these suits!"

Harry chuckled. "Well, it's yours to keep. Would you head out to the garden please, I think our first guests are here."

Audrey patted Harry on the arm. "I think I'll go upstairs and see if Percy needs help, and I'll start getting ready too."

Soon it was just Harry, Molly and Arthur in the room. "Nervous, son?" asked Arthur to Harry, "cos, as the Muggles say, I'm shitting bricks." He sat at the recently vacated table.

"Arthur, that's...my word," gasped Molly, looking at her husband in surprise. She lay her hand on his shoulder as she looked at his empty glass. "Have you been at the elf made wine already?"

"It's not every day my daughter gets married, Mol. Lighten up," said Arthur, smacking her ample ass and making her jump. "Harry, I love this champagne!"

"Molly, maybe you should go and see how Ginny is. I'm sure she's needing her mother right now," said Harry, trying not to laugh.

"Fine, just don't let him drink any more. He still needs to walk our daughter down the aisle," sniffed Molly.

"I'll give him a Sober-me-Up potion," said Harry, taking Arthur's glass away.

Molly smiled and nodded, dabbing her eyes. "You're such a good boy, Harry. It's always been my dearest wish that you and Ginny find your way back together. We know you'll look after her."

Harry shook his head. "She looks after me, Molly."

"Well, you'll look after each other, it's what marriage is all about. Isn't that right, Arthur? Arthur? Merlin, is he-?" She shook Arthur, who had his head resting on the table.

"Please, Molly, go and see to my bride. I'll look after Arthur," said Harry, hearing more guests arrive outside. He waved his hand and a potion materialised in front of Arthur.

Molly left, passing Bill, Fleur and Charlie coming down the stairs. Fleur beamed. " Zis dress is trés magnifique. Zank you, 'arry," she beamed, kissing his cheek.

"Harry, these suits are really expensive," said Bill, checking his cufflinks.

"They're yours to keep," said Harry, dismissively. "Fleur, how's Ginny?"

"She iz a little bit nervous, but she looks like a very 'appy bride," smiled Fleur.

"Harry Potter!"cried Hermione, stomping back down the stairs. Audrey and Percy followed her.

"Yes, Hermione?" asked Harry calmly as she came face to face with him.

"This dress...it's bloody beautiful," said Hermione, who then burst into tears and hugged Harry. "I'm so happy for you and Ginny."

"So I can see," grinned Harry, hugging her back. "Hermione, you look lovely. Wait till Ron sees you!"

Ron's jaw dropped when he came back inside. "Hermione...wow. It's just like the Yule Ball all over again, only this time you're with me. Up yours, Krum, she's mine!" he yelled. Hermione looked pleased and she and Harry shared a smile of understanding. Ron held out his arm, and Hermione threaded hers through it. "Wait till you see outside," he whispered.

Hermione threw a suspicious look at Harry as she left the house, then it was her turn for her jaw to drop.

"Hi guys, what so you think?" asked Neville.

"Oh, it smells heavenly. I've always loved the smell of roses," said Hermione, inhaling. She looked around in wonder. "I don't think I've ever seen so many red roses at once," she said.

"When Harry told me to get all the red roses I could find, I thought he was nuts, but it looks amazing," said Neville, proud of the work he'd done.

"Hey guys, smile please!" SNAP

"Dennis? Dennis Creevy, is that you?" asked Neville.

Dennis lowered the camera. "Yep, it's me. It's great to see you all again."

"I didn't know you took photos, too, I thought it was just Colin's thing, said Ron.

Dennis shrugged, snapping a picture of a sleeping, drooling Aunt Muriel. "I used to help him with all his equipment, and I'd watch him a lot. When Harry asked if I'd do this, well, when he said it was for Ginny and him, I knew I couldn't say no."

"What do you charge? Me and 'Mione are looking for-ugh, what was that for?" asked Ron, rubbing his stomach. Hermione gave him a look and shook her head in exasperation.

"Oh, I'm not charging them, it's my gift to them. They've both been a big influence on mine and Colin's life, it's the least I can do. Hey, will you excuse me? I just saw the Harpies Apparate in." Dennis hurried off.

"Why couldn't Gin fly for the Cannons?" groaned Ron, not for the first time.

"Because, little brother, our sister has good taste. Think I'll go chat me up a Harpy. Gin said to look for one named Simone. Ta-ta," grinned Charlie.

A string quartet played in the background. Hermione recognised the Beatles song, 'All You Need Is Love', and the classic, 'Ave Maria'', but not many others. She was impressed that they were familiar with the Muggle songs.

Fleur and Bill joined Ron and Hermione, and they posed for a photo for Dennis.

"Mon dieu, 'ow many roses?" asked Fleur.

"You know, love, Rose would make a pretty name for a daughter," said Ron. Hermione looked at him in surprise, but leaned over to kiss him sweetly.

Red and pink roses were wrapped around the poles that held the marquee in place. Lights were intertwined with red roses across the ceiling and at the end of each row of seats was a gorgeous display or red and white roses.

"George, Angelina, how are you?" greeted Marcus and Oliver.

"Sick of seeing your pretty faces all over the paper," grinned George. Angie nudged him, while Oliver gushed over little Freddie.

"Yeah, sorry about that," said Marcus, looking anything but apologetic. "The response from the fans has been amazing. A few more Quidditch players have come out too, including one from Ginny's own team."

"Please tell me it's a Beater named Simone," grinned George. They stopped to smile and pose for a photo. Marcus winked at George before they moved on.

"Minister, what a lovely surprise," said Percy, greeting yet another guest.

"Hello Percy, Audrey. Lovely day for a wedding, isn't it. Merlin, those roses are amazing. Will you excuse me, I need to go and see Harry," said Kingsley.

"Damn, didn't even get a photo with him," said Percy, watching Kingsley head inside the house.

"Profanity, Mr Weasley?"

Percy spun around. "Professor Mcgonagall. Beg pardon, headmistress Mcgonagall. How are you, ma'am?" he asked.

Minerva smiled. "Very happy to be here. Is Harry around? I'd like to give him my best wishes."

"Ah, Minerva, good to see you again," said Kingsley, rejoining Percy and Audrey. He kissed the back of Minerva's hand. "You look lovely."

Dennis hurried over for a photo and when it was done Kingsley turned back to the others. "Minerva, I heard you ask for Harry. He should be out very soon."

"Lovely, thank you Kingsley. I'll let the other Hogwarts professors know."

Just then Harry stepped out of the house to an enormous greeting, just as Seamus Finnegan and Dean Thomas arrived. Behind them came Rolf Scamander, looking a little lost as he didn't know many people there.

Dennis took a few photos of Harry surrounded by people and a couple of him by himself. He then whispered to Harry he was going inside, and Harry nodded.

Harry wandered around, greeting everyone and accepting congratulations. He was happy that so many had been able to attend, due to the very short notice. Amra had spent all day yesterday delivering invitations. The Patil twins were out of the country, and Katie Bell was nine months pregnant and unable to Floo or Apparate.

"If I may have everyone's attention," said Kingsley, his big booming voice doing just that. "Would you please take your seats." Harry took his position at the front, next to Kingsley.

All the Harpy players sat on the bride's side, while Marcus and Oliver sat on the groom's. All the Hogwarts professors sat on the groom's side too, as did Dean and Seamus. Rolf sat on the bride's side, as did Neville, keeping him company.

Then came the Weasley brothers, escorting their wives down the aisle, Bill and Fleur, carrying a sleepy Victoire, followed by Charlie, who escorted Andromeda Tonks to the groom's side. He then left, and Percy escorted Audrey down the aisle, nodding left and right to everyone. George pranced down the aisle with Angie and little Freddie, and then Ron came down with Hermione.

"Our wedding next," he whispered to Hermione, who smiled and nodded. With Ginny's blessing, they sat in the second row of the groom's side, next to Andromeda and Minerva.

Charlie then walked Molly down the aisle to the front pew, next to Great Aunt Muriel. Before she sat, she went to Harry to kiss his cheek. She whispered something in his ear and he hugged her hard. The she went and sat.

Harry's front pew was left empty, by choice. A single red rose lay on each seat, for Lily, James, Sirius, Remus and Tonks. Likewise, a single chair with a rose was reserved for Fred, right next to George.

People started to turn around as Teddy Lupin started down the aisle, carrying the rings on a red and gold pillow, acknowledging the couples Gryffindor background.

"Harry, am I doing it right?" yelled Teddy, making everyone laugh. He was anxious to get down to the front and see his new buddy, Harry.

"You're doing it perfectly. What a clever boy," said Luna, coming down the aisle behind him. She took the little boy's hand and walked down with him.

Rolf looked on proudly as she went past. As was Luna's tradition, she wore yellow, proclaiming it be a happy colour. She had a bouquet of yellow roses and a yellow rose in her hair. She too, kissed Harry's cheek before standing to one side.

Teddy sat with Andromeda. Teddy knew he had to be patient, that when the Minister for Magic asked for the rings to bless, that was his big moment to help Harry marry Ginny. Harry winked at the boy who had come to mean so much to him in this last week of getting to know him.

Beside him, as best man, Hagrid nudged him. When Harry looked up at Hagrid, he saw the half giant had tears in his eyes as he gestured with his head. Harry looked down the aisle. It was time.

"Please be upstanding," said Kingsley.

Everybody stood as Ginny and a sobered up Arthur started their walk down the aisle. String instruments played a tune Hermione didn't recognise while pink and red rose petals fell from the ceiling.

Arthur beamed proudly, a red rose in his lapel. Ginny, carrying a bouquet of red roses, only had eyes for Harry. As she made her way to the front, she stopped to kiss her mother's cheek before removing two roses from her bouquet which she placed on the seats reserved for James and Lily. Harry stepped off the dais, shook Arthur's hand and took Ginny's arm and helped her onto the dais. She handed her bouquet to Luna, and Harry took both her hands in his. Everyone could see the love in their eyes.

"Before we start, Harry and Ginny ask that we please take a moment to remember the loved ones that should be here, but are not," said Kingsley, bowing his head. A minutes silence was held as each person present had someone to remember. It was a very solemn moment.

"Who gives this woman to this man?" asked Kingsley.

To Harry's amusement, all the Weasley men stood up. "We do," they said, together. Harry knew it was their way of apologising and giving their blessing. Ginny squeezed his hand, smiling at each of her brothers.

Before Harry knew it, they had gotten to the best part. "I now pronounce you-Husband and Wife. Harry, you may kiss your bride," grinned Kingsley.

"Ew, gross," said Teddy, while Andromeda shooshed him, looking apologetically at Harry and Ginny.

Everyone cheered as Harry dipped her and kissed her passionately. He righted her and they faced their friends. Hagrid congratulated Ginny while Luna congratulated Harry, then they began their walk down the aisle.

"Not so fast, Weasley."

Harry and Ginny looked up to see Gwenog Jones standing in the aisle. From under her dress robes, she pulled out a whistle and blew it.

The Harpy players sprang out of their chairs. They magicked up some brooms and held them aloft, for Harry and Ginny to walk under. Marcus and Oliver looked at each other, then they too, joined the Harpies.

George, Ron and Dean joined them, all having played with both Ginny and Harry.

Bill and Charlie did too.

The string quartet majestically played 'The Wedding March'.

Ginny giggled, grabbed Harry's hand and they walked under the brooms, Harry sometimes jumping when a Harpy's wayward hand ( he suspected Demelza!) patted his ass.

"That's all mine now, ladies," yelled Ginny. "Did you hear me, Mel, Hermione, Luna?"

Hermione blushed but Luna wasn't flustered. She just shrugged and sighed. "Lucky girl."

They came to the end of their broom arch. Gwenog stood there. "There better not be any Potter babies for awhile yet," she growled.

Behind them, Molly spluttered, waking Great Aunt Muriel up. "Is it time?" the old lady asked, looking around and wondering where she was.

"Thought I better give you this now," said Gwenog, gruffly. She handed Ginny a folded Harpy's jersey.

Confused, Ginny opened it. She saw her number seven on the front, then turned it around. "Look Harry, I'm Potter," she said, showing him.

Harry just laughed and scooped her up, carrying her the rest of the way down the aisle, to the cheers of their friends and family.

When Harry danced with Hermione later, he told her with a grin, "And that's how it's done."

"One question, Harry. What was the name of the song Ginny walked down the aisle to?" she asked.

Harry grinned. "The Flower Song'', by Delibes. It seemed appropriate."

Nobody could deny the wedding was perfect, and everything they would expect from Harry and Ginny.

Not even Hermione could say it wasn't the perfect wedding.


	8. Chapter 8 Blooming

Due to the suddenness of the wedding, there was no time for a honeymoon. However, Harry and Ginny were happy to stay at the house in Godric's Hollow. Harry would work on the house while Ginny went to training. As a married Harpy she was allowed to return home every night. Harry would be waiting for her and they would be content to just be together. Harry still shared his past with her, and Ginny felt closer to him than ever before.

Harry hired a construction company to help him with the renovations, while he completed his studies to get his qualifications. By the time the Harpy's finished their season, as League Champions, the house was completed. Neville oversaw the garden, with input from both Harry and Ginny.

Impressed with the work, Ron asked Harry and his crew to do some renovation work on their house. Likewise, Luna asked Harry to renovate their upper level to make a large room for the twins.

Ron and Hermione's wedding had been the talk of the family for most of the year, due to Hermione's immense planning. When it finally happened, Luna almost stole the limelight, going into labour as Ron and Hermione began their married life, walking back down the aisle.

Rolf immediately whisked her off the St Mungo's with a Portkey, and Ginny followed, having promised Luna she'd be there for her during the birth. Where Ginny went, Harry followed, so Ron and Hermione began their reception without their best man and matron of honour.

They did return in time for Harry to give his best man speech, making Hermione cry and Ron blush. He left it to Ginny to announce the birth of Lorcan Newt and Lysander Herman Scamander. Ginny made a point of mentioning Lysander was named in honour of Hermione, to make up for missing her friends wedding. Hermione smiled at the honour, but Luna always thought she never forgave Luna for interrupting the wedding.

Life was good for Harry. He and Ginny were ridiculously happy and content to spend much of their free time together, just the two of them. Occasionally they entertained friends at their place, or went out, but with Harry's solitary life, both with the Dursleys and the self imposed exile to Australia, Harry preferred smaller gatherings than large ones. At most of the Weasley gatherings, you'd find Harry with the children.

Two years after their wedding, Ginny and Harry proudly announced she was pregnant. James Arthur was born nine and a half months later to a tired but elated Ginny, and a teary Harry. He had a son!

His construction crew presented the new parents with a tiny hard hat and a onesie that said **'Çrew',** with a hammer and a wand featured. As agreed, Ginny went back to training after three months, and was match ready for the start of the new season.

Harry was happy to be the main carer for James. He now owned the construction company, so was able to decide what jobs to take and what hours to work. James accompanied him to several sites as he oversaw the work. If Harry needed to help his crew, Molly and Arthur were delighted to look after their grandson.

Two and a half years later, they were joined by their second son, Sirius Frederick. Whilst their first born was already showing signs of wanting to follow in his daddy's footsteps and build things, little Sirius was a demon on the broom. From the very first time Harry took him up, he loved it, always wanting to go higher or faster.

Once again, Ginny returned to the Harpies, although she found it harder and harder to leave her boys every morning. And so, after the Harpy's won the championship again, Ginny decided to get pregnant again, and retire to be with her family. Harry's business had grown, and Ginny knew he missed doing the physical work.

Twin daughters Lily Luna and Molly Ginevra were born eight months after the Harpy's great victory.

With the birth of his daughters, Harry finally felt a peace, a forgiveness of sorts. A forgiveness to all those who had wronged him, had hurt him through word of deed. As he cradled his daughters, one in each arm, he knew they deserved the best of him, all his children did. Not a father who carried hurts from years gone by. He still tended to brood at times, but no more. Telling Ginny everything had been cathartic too.

Harry and Ginny remained in the house at Godric's Hollow for many, many years. It soon became known as Rose Cottage, for every year on their anniversary, Neville had taken to bringing a rose bush to plant. The scent of roses enveloped the air around the house, and their colours were magnificent.

When all their children had grown and left to begin their own lives, Harry was content to spend his days with Ginny. Their love was the one constant in his life that kept him going. Her love and support never failed to lift him, and he hoped he did the same for her. She was his everything.

But that was many years later. For today was Harry's birthday and Ginny had planned a party. Harry had been held up at work, overseeing a final inspection of a job with the owners. He Apparated home and rushed inside, straight to the shower to freshen up.

He turned around to turn the taps off, but nearly jumped when he saw flaming red/golden hair and melting chocolate coloured eyes standing outside the shower door, looking in. He opened the door slightly.

"I know, I know, I'm late and-what are you doing?" he asked his beloved wife as she brushed past him and joined him in the shower.

"Why, I'm celebrating your birthday, love," grinned Ginny. She handed him the soap. "Soap me up?"

"But...the kids?" asked Harry, weakly.

"Amra's watching them. The boys are flying, and the girls are making flower necklaces for Daddy," she told him. Her eyes blazed. "We have time."

Amra had stayed with the Harpy's until Ginny left to give birth to James. After that she became part of the Potter family. Nothing gave her more joy than looking after the children, even if Master Sirius did make her run after him on his broom!

Ginny was always convinced they conceived baby number five in the shower, and Harry couldn't deny, for there was a strong chance she was right!

They finally made their way downstairs. "Where is everybody?" asked Harry, looking around.

"Dad! Hey, Siri, Dad's home," yelled James, who had spotted him first. His sisters looked up, where Lily was placing a flower necklace around the family dog, Griffin. Their cat, Nimbus, dozed in a quiet spot in the garden, amongst all the roses.

"Daddy!"they squealed and got up, running over to him.

"This is everybody, Harry. I know you don't want a big fuss made, so it's just me and the kids tonight," said Ginny.

"Perfect," said Harry, kneeling as his four year old daughters threw themselves into his arms, raining kisses over him.

Molly put her flower necklace over his head. "You were gone for so long, Daddy."

"We missed you," said Lily, putting her necklace around his neck too.

"I'm a silly daddy for being gone for so long from my princesses, aren't I?" he asked, making the girls giggle. "Have you been good for Mummy and Amra?" he asked them.

Both girls nodded. "We even helped Mummy make your birfday cake, Daddy," said Lily.

"Lily, that was 'posed to be a surprise," scolded Molly.

"But I didn't tell him it was treacle tart," said Lily, starting to cry.

"Come on, now, let Daddy up. He has to cook the barbecue," said Ginny.

"Dad!" greeted James, nine. "Happy Birthday!" He hugged his dad. "Dad, Grifffin's kennel needs some repairs. Reckon I can help you?" he asked earnestly.

"I don't know why, seeing as he manages to sneak into the house most night," said Harry, "but yeah, we'll look at it tomorrow. Just wish I had a decent hammer," he sighed, already knowing that James had spent his hard earned pocket money on a new one for Harry.

James' face lit up. "Er, yeah, too bad, Dad," he said, pleased he was able to give his dad a present he really wanted.

"Happy Birthday, Dad. Wanna come and fly?" asked six and a half year old Sirius, hovering on a broom. He already showed a lot of promise as a future Quidditch player, and was rarely off his broom.

"Sorry son, I have to get the barbecue going. How about after tea?" he asked.

Sirius nodded, grinned and flew off, with Griffin chasing after him and barking.

An arm slid around his waist. "Happy?" asked Ginny.

He held her to him. "I'm always happiest when I'm with my family."

Ginny patted his ass. "Go on, get the barbecue going. Lils, Moll, want to come and help me with the pavlova?" She had perfected the meringue and cream dessert that Harry had grown to love during his time in Australia, and while he still preferred the treacle tart, she liked to make him a pavlova every now and then. Today he'd get both.

The girls nodded, running to catch up with their mother. She held out a hand for each one, swinging them as they walked back inside. Nimbus followed, hoping for a feed.

Harry smiled as his family went back to their activities and he headed for the barbecue. He couldn't think of a better way to celebrate his birthday.

Exactly nine months later, Ginny and Harry welcomed another girl to their family. The boys were slightly put out that the girls now outnumbered the boys. The girls treated her like a baby doll. Ron and Hermione were among the first to visit, bringing with him their three sons.

They named their new daughter, Rose.

Of course.


End file.
